Leo's Date in Vegas
by HarryPotter'sTridentoftheForce
Summary: The story takes place after BoO and it has Leo narrating the first person adventure he has when Calypso demands a date when their in Vegas. Only one problem, Leo has no idea what the Hades to do for this first date.
1. Chapter I: I'm a goin' to Kalamazoo

Hi! Hello! _Hola_! 'Sup? I'm Leo Valdez and I'm here to rock your World! But first, I need to make it to Vegas! Calypso and I are heading there as our next stop on Festus Airlines. We've already visited Beijing, China to see the Great Wall of China, Australia to see The Great Barrier Reef, and our last trip was to Paris, France to see the Eiffel Tower. Right now, I need to recalibrate the main frontal control system in one of my Archimedes Spheres, Calypso, however, is listening to some music on a LeoPod I created for her, typical, Calypso _loved_ to listen to music while traveling . I created a internal navigation system (INS) for Festus so he can do the navigating, while Calypso and I are just relaxing.

. . .

I must of fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up, and it looked like a robot had puked on me. The parts for the Archimedes Sphere were all over my stomach! Behind me, I heard Calypso growling in frustration. I looked back and saw her trying to get everything back in the poor Sphere's exoskeleton.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I asked.

Calypso jumped about a foot high. "Oh, Leo! Um, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I didn't know I fell asleep."

"Well, you were out for a good two hours. We're just above Kalamazoo."

"Okay, _what_ and _where_ is Kalamazoo?"

"It's a city near the bottom left corner of Michigan, I think Festus needs a tune-up."

"Gotcha, I think _I_ need some food, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I think I could too."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Paris time, eleven at night. Michigan time, six in the evening."

"Then let's get some grub."

. . .

Ten minutes later, Calypso and I were in a Four-Star restaurant, eating pizza and sipping sodas. I think it was called something like Martini's Pizza. I know, weird name, but it's not my fault. But the edited sign was. It now read All da ladies luv Leo!

"You still haven't answered my question, what were you doing with the Archimedes Sphere?"

"I tried to rebuild it for you."

"You know how to build an Archimedes Sphere?"

"Well, sort of, because a long time ago, Archimedes ended up on Ogygia somehow and he told me the basic design of it."

"Really? Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, except I kinda forgot it."

"Oh."

"So now it looks like robot vomit."

"Hey, I'm eating here!"

"Sorry."

"Meh, whatever."

"So what's the plan now?" Calypso asked me.

"I dunno, we ride Festus to Vegas, then maybe find a hotel, if we're lucky, we'll get to Vegas by ten."

"Okay, ten PM in Vegas, Kalamazoo, or Paris?"

"Ten PM in Vegas."

"Okay, so it'll be around one AM in Kalamazoo."

"Yup, it's a four hour flight if we leave now."

"Well, I'm finished with my pizza."

"So am I."

"Well, let's head to Vegas, then."

"Okay."


	2. Interlude: Welcome to Las Vegas!

I yawned as Festus finally landed on the outskirts of Vegas. We booked a taxi to get to the Strip. Fortunately, I had gotten a lot of mortal money from my dad, Hephaestus, as a birthday gift. We booked a room in the Luxor hotel and ended up on the 11th floor, rooms 1113 and 1114. I heard Calypso showering in the other while I was building a super pressurized water engine for the fun of it. there was only one way to get water, through the water heater. I know, I could've heated the water myself, but where else could I get the amount of water I needed?

"Arrrrgh!" all of a sudden Calypso barged into my room wearing a bathrobe and her hair was dripping wet. "Leo, did you steal all the hot water?"

"Umm, yeah sorry about that."

"You do realize that each room does not have it's own hot water heater, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Leo, there's only _one_ hot water heater in this entire part of the hotel, right?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, _I've_ got no hot water and so does everybody else on the eleventh floor."

"Oh, Gods."

"Well, it's not my problem, you're on your own."

" _Thanks_... Well, I'm dead."

To be honest, I had _no idea_ what to do. So I upgraded the water heater. Problem solved. All is good and smoggy in the city of Las Vegas. I hope.

 _HA! If only I knew what was coming next..._


End file.
